Scandal Princess
by Panda Merah
Summary: Kiba Inuzuka, pria yang tidak pernah tertarik dengan yang namanya pacaran. Ino Yamanaka, gadis cantik yang mencari kekasih untuk serius. Ino gagal, Kiba membangkitkan. Kiba gagal, Ino tertawa. Sekelumit kisah yang absurd! [Read or Review?]
1. Chapter 1

**_Brak_**

"Ino-chan berantem sama Karin di taman belakang sekolah!"

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Scandal Princess  
**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Jalang biadab!" Gadis blonde dengan model ponytail―yang sekarang tidak karuan―itu memberontak dari pemuda berambut jabrik berwarna cokelat yang memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang. Menjauhkan sosok singa ganas Ino Yamanaka dari kucing belang yang lemah, Karin Tetsuya. Ck, perbandingan apa itu?

Wajah gadis itu memerah. Ada satu buah guratan cakaran di pipinya yang mulus, meninggalkan jejak dan membuat paras wajahnya tidak sesempurna semula. Mata biru langitnya menajam, berkilat dan memandang penuh amarah pada gadis berambut merah yang sekarang meringkuk di pelukan seorang pemuda berambut hitam klimis yang membuat kemurkaan Ino semakin bertambah.

Kedua tangannya yang memang sedang terkepal, semakin erat.

Dia sesekali berdesis dan menggeram kesal melihat ke depan sana. Rasanya semakin panas dan membuatnya naik ke ubun-ubun, apalagi ketika melihat pemuda berambut hitam klimis yang berstatus menjadi pacar dari Karin itu menatapnya dengan tajam. Senyum palsu yang biasanya tersungging di bibirnya' pun lenyap, dan berganti menjadi tatapan mengintimidasi yang tidak berpengaruh apapun bagi Ino, malah membuatnya semakin brutal di pelukan Kiba. Apa-apaan tatapan itu? Ino berteriak dalam hati.

Gadis itu semakin memberontak, bahkan tidak hanya kedua tangannya, kakinya 'pun turut andil dalam melepaskan dirinya.

"Lepaskan Kiba! Biar kuhajar dia! Sai brengsek―kapan kau menemui ajalmu, hah?!" Ino semakin brutal, dia bahkan akan mulai menggigit tangan pemuda jabrik itu jika saja murid-murid sekolah tidak mengerumuninya. Sudah benar-benar kesal, Ino tidak akan berhenti memberontak dengan mudah―Kiba tahu―perlu waktu dan tenaga yang cukup untuk membuat gadis itu mengikutinya agar pergi dan menghentikan pertarungan sengit yang membuat kepalanya berputar-putar ini.

"Akan jadi gosip, Ino. Mengertilah, namamu sedang berada di puncak sekarang." Kiba berbisik lirih di telinga si tunggal Yamanaka. Menyadarkan gadis blonde itu akan namanya yang tengah melejit. Tentu bukan hal mudah membuatnya menjadi papan atas. Kalangan model Victoria Secret red carpet dengan nama Ino Yamanaka di jajaran paling atas. Namanya sedang berada di puncak popularitas, dan sebagai teman yang baik―lebih tepatnya sahabat yang tidak mau ambil pusing―Kiba Inuzuka harus mati-matian menahan Ino agar tidak bertindak sesukanya sekarang. Dia bisa jadi monster yang sangat menakutkan.

Ino berdesis benci.

Suaranya melengking dengan keras ketika pemuda pucat itu menarik Karin Tetsuya menjauh dan pergi dari sana.

Ino tidak rela!

Dia harus membuat wajah cantik Karin hancur, setidaknya rusak untuk beberapa minggu ke depan.

Ino tidak rela!

Kiba berdecak kemudian menarik sang Yamanaka menjauh, dengan sedikit sentakan, Kiba akhirnya bisa membawa Ino menjauh dan membubarkan kerumunan yang mengerumuni mereka tadi.

Selama kurang lebih 16 tahun berteman dengan si tunggal Yamanaka, mustahil jika Kiba tidak tahu. Dia monster yang bersembunyi dari parasnya yang cantik. Bukan sekali dua kali Kiba mendapati gadis itu bertengkar dengan temannya yang lain―dan semua hanya karena lelaki.

Paras Yamanaka Ino memang tidak dapat diragukan, dia model dan seorang victoria screet papan atas yang namanya sudah dikenal masyarakat luas, dan karena wajahnya itulah, banyak yang menyukainya. Permasalahannya dengan orang lain dari dulu sampai sekarang adalah tentang pria. Yamanaka Ino selalu memiliki apa yang dia inginkan, termasuk laki-laki. Dia hanya tinggal menunjuk orang itu dan mereka resmi berpacaran.

Parasnya yang cantik tidak menjanjikan hubungan percintaannya juga mulus. Dari kelas 1 SMP, ketika Ino nekat berpacaran dengan si bungsu Sabaku Gaara―semuanya masih berjalan dengan normal, sampai pada kelas 3 SMP, Gaara memutuskannya hanya karena gadis lain. Matsuri namanya―Kiba masih ingat dengan jelas―gadis berambut cokelat sebahu dan bermata karamel yang ditemui olehnya secara tidak sengaja. Menurut Kiba, Ino lebih, lebih, dan jauh lebih sempurna dari pada Matsuri, tapi satu kenyataan yang membuat Kiba terpekur. Matsuri sangat keibuan dan lemah lembut, berbeda dengan Ino yang bossy dan jutek.

Pacar kedua dan seterusnya―hingga terakhir Sai―tidak berjalan dengan mulus.

Diselingkuhi.

Dan itu yang membuat Kiba menghela nafas mendengarnya. Dari awal, sepertinya Yamanaka Ino dikutuk agar tidak berpacaran terlebih dahulu―ya―sepertinya memang begitu karena si Yamanaka benar-benar bernasib buruk ketika berpacaran dengan siapapun. Diselingkuhi dan tidak memiliki ending yang baik menjalin suatu hubungan.

* * *

 ***Scandal Princess***

* * *

Kiba memandang gadis yang tengah duduk di kursi kantin itu dengan tatapan jengkel. Mata kecokelatannya memandang tajam sosok pirang Yamanaka yang masih asik cemberut sendiri tanpa menatap ke arah Kiba sekalipun. Kepalanya malah menoleh ke lain arah dan menganggap seolah Kiba tidak ada di hadapannya saat ini.

Si Inuzuka menggeram marah.

"Kau masih saja seperti ini. Harusnya kau kebal karena ini terjadi berulang kali!" Kiba hampir-hampir menggebrak meja jika saja dia tidak ingat akan menjadi tontonan warga se-kantin. Menghadapi putri semata wayang Yamanaka, bagi Kiba merupakan tantangan yang paling ekstrem.

Ino mendengus, kemudian mengibaskan rambut pirang panjangnya yang halus.

"Lain kali jangan memisahkanku, biar jalang itu jangan bermain-main denganku." Ino berdesis pelan, mirip seperti gumaman namun terdengar nada kebencian yang jelas sangat. Kiba yang mendengarnya hampir memekik kesal dan menarik rambut pirang si Barbie yang sedari tadi digibaskan saking kesalnya.

Orang-orang yang ada di kantin menatap mereka berdua seolah tontonan yang menarik. Sebenarnya bukan Kiba, namun pusat perhatiannya adalah Ino. Karena gadis itu menjadi artis dadakan sekolah akibat pertengkarannya dengan Karin tadi.

"Dengar Ino, sebagai temanmu yang baik—"

"Lebih tepatnya orang yang tidak mau disalahkan oleh ayahku karena kau yang ditugaskan untuk menjagaku." Ino menyergah, kembali mengibaskan rambutnya dan membuat Kiba menggeram.

"Kau mau ribut, terserah aku tidak peduli." Kiba berdesis penuh penekanan, Ino mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap Kiba tajam. "Asal jangan di publik, baka." Kiba hampir-hampir melemparkan box tisu yang ada di atas meja ke kepala si Yamanaka ketika ucapan seriusnya malah dibalas juluran lidah.

Barbie sialan!

"Yayaya, aku tidak peduli." Kali ini Ino mengibaskan lengannya dan tertawa anggun. Mengidipkan matanya dan berharap Kiba kali ini akan luluh.

"Sai itu bukan laki-laki satu-satunya di dunia ini, astaga." Kiba mengeluh bosan dengan nada pasrah sambil mendudukan tubuhnya bersebrangan dengan Ino yang hanya dihalangi oleh meja. "Kau bisa memacari siapapun—"

"Aku tidak ingin diselingkuhi lagi, oke." Ino menyanggah. Kiba mendelik.

"Pacaran sama tiang saja sana." Kiba membalas cepat, tidak peduli pelototan yang dilayangkan Ino.

"Maksudku… maksudku aku ingin yang serius." Ino merengek. Gadis itu mem-poutkan bibirnya dan mengembungkan pipinya. Kukunya yang rapi mengetuk pipinya yang mengembung.

Kiba menghela nafas pelan, kemudian menyentuh tenggorokannya yang haus.

"Beli minum dong, aku haus." Kiba menaik-turunkan alisnya. Berharap si Yamanaka peka seperti biasanya.

Ino mendelik tajam kemudian mendengus dan berdiri dari duduknya. "Beli sendiri, nggak modal." Dan gadis berpostur perfect itu langsung melangkah pergi meninggalkan Kiba sendiri di kantin dengan wajah cengo.

Ino tertawa-tawa sendiri di sepanjang jalan yang dilaluinya, membuat berpasang-pasang mata menatapnya heran dan mengira Ino gila karena ributnya dengan Karin tadi pagi. Huuu-, dasar tukang gosip! Ino mencibir dalam hati ketika orang-orang yang dilaluinya terlihat bisik-bisik sambil menatapnya penuh delikan.

Merasa paling cantik, bilang saja iri—Ino kembali mencibir, mengacuhkan orang-orang yang membicarakannya sambil tetap tersenyum manis membayangkan wajah Kiba tadi. Dasar Inuzuka!

* * *

 ** _Thanks for reading-,_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer is Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

 ***o***

* * *

Ino mendudukan tubuhnya yang langsing di kursi kelas yang biasa dia duduki. Kursi di sampingnya masih kosong. Si Inuzuka itu mungkin masih belum kembali ke kelas, memang benar bel masuk belum berbunyi namun Ino kira Kiba mengikutinya ketika Ino pergi. Hah, entahlah. Tapi mungkin bila Kiba mengikutinya, bukan malah cibiran yang didapatkannya malah tatapan memuja yang gadis-gadis jalang itu arahkan pada sahabatnya. Kalau boleh Ino mengakui, sahabatnya itu tidak memiliki wajah tampan namun punya pesona sendiri.

Ino cemberut.

Rasanya jadi kesal sendiri.

Iris kebiruannya memandang ke kursi yang kosong di depannya. Tempat Sasuke Uchiha dan Hinata Hyuuga berada.

Pasangan kekasih yang tidak pernah diduga-duga jadi kekasih.

Ino terdiam, memikirkan kembali ketika masa awalnya Senior High. Ino salah satu yang fanatik mengejar si bungsu Uchiha. Mengejar-ngejar pemuda itu kemana 'pun dan menjadi stalkernya Ino lakoni. Rasanya agak geli juga kalau memikirkan aksi konyolnya saat itu. Haah, namun rasanya sia-sia saja saat mengetahui Hinata dan Sasuke diam-diam menautkan perasaan mereka satu sama lain. Rasanya sangat bodoh menjadi penyebab bahwa dirinyalah penghalang keduanya. Ino melepaskannya dengan mudah, Ino tidak ingin Hinata kembali patah hati kedua kalinya. Toh, perasaannya pada Sasuke hanyalah kekaguman semata.

Ino menghela nafas. Biasanya di waktu seperti ini Hinata akan mengobrol bebas bersamanya. Mereka akan mengobrol tentang fashion terkini, sebenarnya bukan mereka. Hanya Ino saja yang berceloteh ke sana ke mari dan Hinata hanya akan menanggapi seadanya.

Iris kebiruannya turut mengedar ke barisan samping yang sejajar dengannya. Kursi tempat Naruto Uzumaki dan Sakura Haruno berada. Harusnya Sakura duduk di jajaran yang paling depan, namun berhubung Naruto—kekasihnya duduk di yang paling belakang, jadi mau tidak mau Sakura juga jadi menemani Naruto di belakang. Ino terkikik sendiri memikirkannya.

Ngomong-ngomong, Hinata dan Sasuke sudah tidak masuk selama tiga hari, kemana yah?

"Kalau mau ke kelas harusnya kau bilang. Aku mencarimu ke atap tadi." Sosok Kiba terlihat memasuki kelas mendelik ke arah Ino. Terlihat sekali bahwa dia sedang kesal.

Ino menoleh ke sumber suara dan tersenyum tipis, suara maskulinnya membuyarkan lamunan Ino.

"Hai tampan." Ino berucap manis dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya ketika Kiba sudah duduk di sampingnya sedangkan Kiba sendiri hanya melotot singkat dan mendengus memandang si Yamanaka.

"Merindukanku 'eh sampai mencariku?" Ino mengubah duduknya hingga mengadap Kiba, gadis itu mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Kiba sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya menggoda.

Kiba mendengus, tubuhnya masih menghadap depan tanpa mengubah posisi duduk seperti halnya Ino.

"Geer." Kiba mencibir pelan.

Rasanya sangat aneh. Beberapa menit yang lalu gadis itu masih berwajah bete, dan sekarang dia seolah tidak memiliki masalah apapun. Kiba memutar bola matanya. Dia tidak mengerti sedikitpun tentang pikiran wanita. Harusnya Kiba membiarkan saja gadis itu bertengkar heboh di halaman belakang tadi dan tidak usah melerai mereka berdua. Mungkin akan menjadi pembicaraan sekolah ketika si princess bertengkar dengan kucing jalanan kumuh. Hah, Kiba jadi menyesal sendiri.

Kiba melirik Ino malas. "Kau tidak kesal Karin merebut Sai?"

Ino mengangkat bahunya acuh. "Untuk apa? Biarkan pemulung itu memungut sampah bekasku." Ino mengibaskan telapak tangannya dan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Dia sesekali berdecak dengan wajah tanpa dosa. Kiba menatap Ino dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

Hah?

Apa Kiba tidak salah dengar?

Rasanya ketika putus dengan pacar sebelum Sai, Ino sampai putus asa dan mengurung dirinya di kamar. Kiba sampai kewalahan membujuk gadis itu untuk melanjutkan aktifitasnya. Kiba harus repot menginap di kamar Ino agar selalu mengingatkan gadis itu bahwa hidupnya masih panjang. Inoichi-ji memang tidak akan melarang, kalau memang mereka macam-macam yaa tinggal nikahkan. Begitu katanya. Kiba menghela nafas, saat itu pikirannya kalut. Bisa gawat kalau Inoichi-ji tau Ino depresi seperti itu hanya karena laki-laki. Bisa-bisa Kiba yang kena ceramah mautnya.

Ino tertawa.

Jemarinya menarik-narik bagian bawah seragam Kiba, membuat pemuda itu jadi kesal sendiri. Menggoda Kiba memang selalu menyenangkan untuk Ino, apalagi kalau sampai pemuda itu meledak marah. Oh tentu saja, Kiba tidak pernah marah pada si Yamanaka. Selain karena ngeri kena marahnya papa Inoichi, Kiba juga menganggap Ino belum dewasa. Sangat belum dewasa, dia bahkan sering merengek meminta dibelikan es krim di kedai pinggir jalan.

Ino menarik seragam Kiba kuat-kuat, membuat pemuda itu condong ke arah Ino hingga posisi mereka berhadapan. Kiba terkejut. Jantungnya berdegup kencang melihat Ino yang menyampirkan senyum manis. Dari jarak yang kurang dari sejengkal, Kiba dapat melihat bibir mungil dan ranum milik Ino serta wajah gadis itu yang dipoles sedikit bedak. Harum strawberry menguar dari tubuhnya. Kilatan aqua itu yang seolah memancing Kiba agar menerkam mangsa sesegera mungkin. Kiba menahan dirinya yang tiba-tiba tergugup.

"Kau tidak tergoda, aku cantik engh-,"

Kiba menarik belakang kepala Ino dan menempelkan bibirnya tepat di bibir mungil ranum gadis itu.

Ino terdiam terpaku.

Merasakan bibir kasar Kiba menempel tepat di bibirnya yang lembut. Matanya masih terbuka, membeliak dan melihat Kiba menutup matanya seiring dengan panggutan dan lumatan-lumatan yang dilancarkan oleh pemuda itu. Bibirnya memanggut bibir Ino lembut. Lidahnya bahkan menjelajar masuk ke dinding atas Ino, membuatnya mengerang sesekali giginya melancarkan aksi menggigit bibir bawah Ino.

Tangan! Lihat tangan Kiba!—batin Ino berteriak.

Keinginan Ino adalah mendorong dada Kiba sekarang juga dan melarikan diri dari singa ganas yang menerkamnya secara perlahan ini. Namun tubuhnya mengkhianatinya. Tangannya malah melingkar mesra di leher pemuda itu dan semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya agar menempel dengan Kiba.

Ino menutup matanya pasrah.

Dadanya berdesir, ada banyak kupu-kupu yang berterbangan di perutnya. Ino belum pernah merasakan ini. Bibir Kiba berbeda dari yang lainnya. Ino menikmati hal ini dengan sangat. Ino bahkan membiarkan tangan kasar itu menyusup ke dalam seragamnya dan mengelus perutnya yang datar. Organnya bergerak sendiri, Ino mengeluh dalam hati. Dia bahkan membalas perlakuan Kiba dengan hal yang sama. Ino melumat bibir Kiba dan sesekali menggigit daging lembut itu.

Sial!

Makhluk apa yang merasuki saat ini?

 _Cekrek_

Ino melepaskan ciuman mereka dengan mendorong bahu Kiba, dan langsung berdiri dari duduknya ketika netra matanya melihat blitz yang membuat irisnya silau. Sosok pemuda terlihat berlari pergi dan hilang di persimpangan koridor kelas sebelah. Ino terlihat panik. Sangat panik sampai-sampai gadis pirang itu memukul-mukul bahu Kiba. Dia bahkan melupakan ciuman mesra yang baru saja dilakukannya bersama Kiba barusan.

"Kau itu kenapa heh?" Kiba menepis tangan Ino cukup kasar. Wajahnya terlihat garang, pemuda itu tampak tidak menyadari perihal apa yang terjadi pada Ino. Jemarinya menyentuh bibirnya sendiri. Lembut.

"Blitz!" Ino terpekik, menutup mulutnya. "Dia memfoto kita!"

Kiba melongo. Kemudian memandang Ino dengan tatapan aneh. "Siapa? Siapa yang memfoto kita?" Ucap pemuda itu seraya mencekal tangan Ino. Gila! Kesurupan apa si Barbie santet itu sampai seperti ini? Kiba mengumpat dalam hati. Kenapa gadis itu tidak mengacuhkan dan melanjutkan permainan mereka tadi 'sih? Oh, mungkin kalau seperti itu Kiba bisa langsung membopong di Yamanaka ke UKS untuk benar-benar menerkamnya.

Sial!

Apa yang dipikirkannya barusan?

"Aku tidak tahu!" Ino terpekik, lagi. Kali ini dengan suara yang lebih nyaring. Kiba menutup sebelah telinganya.

"Perasaanmu saja." Kiba berdesis. Pemuda itu menegapkan punggungnya dan membenarkan posisi duduknya, dia menopang kepalanya dengan sebelah tangan. Membayangkan apa yang baru saja dia lakukan tadi bersama Ino.

Ino tampak berkaca-kaca hampir menangis. Kiba juga tidak peduli dengan apa yang akan terjadi pada si Yamanaka itu. Pemuda itu menutup kedua matanya. Membiarkan kantuk menyergapnya dalam satu serangan penuh. Bel sebentar lagi akan berbunyi, Kiba tidak bisa menikmati waktu luangnya untuk tertidur di atap sekolah karena kekacauan yang akan dibuat Ino.

"Dasar sial." Ino mengumpat. Menendang keras tulang kering Kiba sehingga membuat siempunya merajat kesakitan.

"Kau gila!" Kiba berteriak, membuat anak-anak yang melewati ke kelas terhenti sejenak. Pemuda itu memegangi tulang keringnya yang mungkin memerah karena perlakuan Ino. Oh, minta diadukan pada papa Inoichi rupanya.

"Suka-suka." Ino menjulurkan lidahnya, kemudian duduk di kursinya kembali sambil memalingkan wajah. Bibirnya manyun, pipinya mengembung. Kiba hampir mengira yang duduk di sampingnya ini adalah anak SMP yang ketuaan.

Kiba berdesis. Bel berbunyis saat Kiba akan melemparkan kotak pensil dari kain planel ke kepala si Yamanaka. Murid-murid berbondong-bondong masuk seraya mengobrol dengan temannya. Ada yang membawa maibou, snack, juga cemilan lainnya. Kiba mengeluh saat perutnya berbunyi minta diisi.

Pemuda Inuzuka itu mendelik tajam pada Ino.

"Karena kau aku tidak makan siang."

Ino mendelik. Setajam silet yang terasah. "Jangan menyalahkanku Inu."

"Aku tidak menyalahkanmu. Kau percaya diri sekali, ck."

Gila! Ino melotot mendengarnya. Gadis itu langsung berdiri dan menunjuk Kiba dengan jari telunjuknya. "Kau!"

"Yamanaka, bisakah kau duduk di tempatmu?"

Ino menoleh ke sumber suara. Miss Kurenai sudah berdiri di depan kelas dengan senyuman datar yang diarahkan padanya. Kepalanya mengedar ke sekeliling kelas. Semua tatapan para murid mengarah padanya, tidak termasuk ke si Inuzuka, karena pemuda jabrik itu masih tampak tenang seraya menopang kepalanya dan mengacuhkan Ino.

Dasar menyebalkan—Ino menggerutu dalam hati dan mendudukan tubuhnya di kursi dengan wajah bosan. Miss Kurenai memulai pelajarannya, dan Ino sesekali melirik ke arah Kiba sebal.

Inuzuka sial!

Tampaknya Ino lupa akan apa yang dia ributkan tadi.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Terima kasih untuk yang telah me-review. Untuk yang menanyakan apakah Ino akan dengan Kiba uuu-, belum bisa dijawab sekarang~ Kritik dan saran diperlukan agar membuat newbie ini lebih baik:)

Salam hangat,

Panda Merah

 ** _Thank's for reading-,_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Masashi Kishimoto is Disclaimer**

 **AU, Typo, EYD, dan beragam kesalahan menulis lainnya yang kurang diperhatikan.**

 **Scandal Princess**

 _ **Panda Merah**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

"Inuzuka dan Yamanaka memang nyatanya memiliki hubungan!"

"Yang benar?"

"Coba lihat di mading!"

"Setelah putus dengan Sai-kun sekarang dia beralih pada Kiba-kun."

"Sudah kuduga memang jalang."

"Apa dia tidak malu yah?"

"Psst… itu Yamanaka-san."

Ino melirik tajam sekumpulan murid wanita yang menatapnya dengan tatapan sinis yang menurutnya berlebihan. Dari awal dia menginjakan kaki ke sekolah, entah kenapa seluruh pasang mata menatap tajam kepadanya. Astaga, memangnya dia salah apa sih? Semuanya terasa benar-benar over dari waktu ke waktu. Setelah itu mau apa lagi? Apa akan terjadi pembully-an padanya? Ya ampun, bodoh sekali!

Yamanaka pirang itu mengibaskan rambut kemilaunya yang panjang menjuntai. Masih seperti dandanan biasa. Rambut pirang ponytail, seragam cukup ketat, dan rok di atas lutut menampilkan kaki jenjangnya yang putih. Dari segi manapun dilihat, Ino memang terlihat menawan. Tentu saja, Yamanaka Ino benar-benar mempesona, kalau tidak yaa tidak mungkin banyak yang tergila-gila padanya. Abaikan fakta bahwa setiap menjalin hubungan, Ino selalu diselingkuhi. _Check._

Kulit putih bersih, mulus, hidung mancung, bibir tipis mungil ranum, mata bulat diwarnai dengan netra aquarimane, bulu mata lentik, tinggi semampai, rambut pirang panjang berkilau, dan sikap ceria yang aktif menjadikan sosok Ino Yamanaka seperti barbie porselen hidup yang sangat sempurna. Inuzuka Kiba harusnya berbangga hati bisa bersahabat dengannya secara suka rela!

Tatapan sinis masih saja mengarah padanya. Koridor sekolah masih terlalu panjang sebelum sampai ke kelasnya yang ada di lantai tiga, ini baru lantai pertama. Demi Kami-sama Ino sudah gerah dengan semua pandangan mereka!

Astaga, ada apa dengan semua tatapan itu?

Ino risih dibuatnya.

"Ino-pig!"

Teriakan nyaring itu membuat langkah Ino terhenti. Tubuh sintalnya berbalik dan menemukan sahabat berambut bubble gum tersayangnya berlari tergesa dengan raut wajah panik.

Ino melambaikan tangannya semangat.

Sakura Haruno.

Rival sekaligus sahabatnya.

Gadis yang akhir-akhir ini dikabarkan tengah menjalin hubungan dengan kapten sepak bola Naruto Namikaze itu adalah sahabat sekawan Ino sejak masih batita mungil. Kegiatan aktif yang dijalankan Sakura membuat waktu kebersamaan mereka terkikis sedikit demi sedikitnya, belum lagi dengan kelas yang dipisah membuat kebersamaan mereka makin berkurang dan Ino makin nempel saja dengan Kiba. Meski begitu, Ino masih menyempatkan waktu menyambangi kediaman Sakura meski hanya sekedar untuk tidur siang.

"Pig…" Nafas Sakura tidak teratur dan Ino berdecak.

Kedua tangan gadis itu bertumpu pada kedua lututnya, sedangkan tubuhnya sedikit merunduk. Nafasnya masih belum stabil dan peluh membanjiri sekujur tubuhnya membuat rambut pink miliknya sedikit lepek. Benar-benar bukan Sakura, batin Ino mencibir.

"Ada apa Forehead?" Ino berkacak pinggang, melihat penampilan Sakura yang semerawut. "Astaga, apa-apaan penampilan ini?" Canda Ino terkekeh geli.

Sakura tidak menanggapi. Mimik wajahnya berubah horror.

"Kau dan Kiba-kun menjadi pembicaraan satu sekolah!" Sakura menjerit histeris, membuat murid di sekitar koridor menatap mereka aneh.

Ino terheran tidak mengerti. "Hah?"

"Foto ciumanmu dengan Kiba-kun ditempel di mading sekolah!"

"Apa?!"

* * *

 **.**

 ***Scandal***

 **.**

* * *

Kiba Inuzuka berjalan dengan langkah lebar dan penuh tergesa. Di tangannya, sebuah kertas lusuh hampir sobek digenggam erat-erat penuh kalut. Iris kecokelatan pemuda itu berkilat murka, belum lagi dengan taring giginya yang nampak saling bergemeletuk.

Warna merah padam di wajahnya hampir menyaingi tato merah segitiga terbalik di pipinya.

Kiba murka.

Lebih dari pada murka.

"Kiba!"

Teriakan nyaring di belakangnya tidak dihiraukan.

Langkah kakinya yang lebar-lebar menuju koridor utama di mana mading umum sekolah berdiri. Berita yang tersebar pagi ini menjadi isu panas yang membuat gendang telinganya merah padam. Apa-apaan itu? Siapa yang menyebarkan semua itu? Apa mereka kehabisan bahan berita atau liputan sampai menjadikan ia dan Ino sebagai sasaran? Benar-benar brengsek! Kalau sampai ketemu siapa yang menyebarkan foto sialan itu di publik, Kiba menjamin kondisi jasmaninya tidak akan baik-baik saja. Paling ringan ada tulang yang retak atau patah.

Demi Tuhan! Kiba sudah kelewat murka sekarang ini!

"Lihat Inuzuka itu."

"Kurasa dia senang Yamanaka-san putus dengan Sai-san."

Bisik-bisik terdengar berseliweran di telinganya. Kiba menghiraukan semua itu meski dia ingin sekali meninju orang-orang di sekitar yang membicarakannya secara terang-terangan. Kh, apa mereka sudah kehabisan bahan obrolan? Mereka tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dan sudah berani membicarakan ini dan itu? Perlu disumpal kaos kaki mungkin!

Dari jarak beberapa meter, Kiba dapat melihat sekumpulan murid yang mengerubungi mading sekolah. Begitu penuh sampai sesak terasa. Inuzuka bungsu itu menggeram tertahan. Sial!

"Lihat pig!"

Teriakan nyaring itu terdengar. Kiba menolehkan kepalanya ke sumber suara. Dia jelas tahu siapa panggilan yang berunjuk pada pig itu.

Ada Sakura dan Ino turut di sekumpulan murid itu. Kakinya mulai bergerak, namun langkahnya tertahan.

Pergelangan tangannya dicengkeram.

Kepalanya menoleh, dan menemukan sosok Namikaze muda di belakangnya. Memandangnya dengan tatapan gusar sekaligus sorot mata khawatir yang tidak dapat diartikan. Kiba tahu artinya. Namun ini demi harga diri.

"Kalau kau mencabut gambar di mading itu lalu apa efeknya?" Naruto bertanya, bernada dingin.

Kiba menggeram. Menghempaskan tangan Naruto kasar. "Setidaknya agar tidak lebih memalukan."

"Semua murid sudah tahu." Naruto mengepalkan tangannya. Iris biru samuderanya membara. "Bahkan beberapa ada yang menyebarkannya ke internet." Suara Naruto memelan di akhir kalimat.

Bubaran di sekitar mading mulai menipis. Kiba dan Naruto saling berpandangan selama beberapa waktu. Ketika akhir penghujung, di sana ditemukan sosok Ino dan Sakura yang tengah merobek-robek lembaran kertas yang sama seperti yang tengah dipegang oleh Kiba. Selembar kertas berisi potret mesra itu sudah dihempaskan ke lantai dengan berceceran. Kiba maupun Naruto juga tahu, Ino dan Sakura tidak akan bisa menahan emosi apapun yang bergemuruh pada mereka.

"Kiba-kun!" Ino berseru, dengan langkah tergesa berlari ke arah Kiba.

Ekspresi wajah gadis itu tampak tidak terkontrol. Rambutnya yang biasa tertata rapi kini sebagian lepas dari ikatannya. Peluh membanjiri seragam yang dikenakannya, dan yang mencolok daripada itu semua adalah wajah merah padam si tunggal Yamanaka yang tengah dilanda masalah.

Kiba menggeleng pelan ketika Ino menatapnya dengan pasrah.

"Aku tidak tahu, Ino." Kiba berucap parau. "Anak mading tidak ada yang mengaku satupun bahwa mereka yang menempelkannya."

Ino menggigit bibir bawahnya. Iris aquarimanenya berkaca-kaca, siap menumpahkan cairan bening di sana. Sakura segera tanggap dan memeluk sahabatnya itu secara spontan. Setelah perkelahiannya kemarin dengan Karin memperebutkan Sai, lalu sekarang apa lagi? Tidak cukup 'kah aksi cakarannya kemarin yang hampir disebar infotaiment dapat merusak karirnya?

Kiba menatap Ino dengan tatapan prihatin.

Harusnya kemarin dia tidak seperti itu. _Harusnya_.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah menyumbang review, mem-follow atau fav fic ini~ *Hontou ni arigatou uuu-,

Jujur, saya tidak menyangka responnya cukup baik dalam fic ini. Beberapa kali ketika mengetik daku kehilangan feel, dan ide yang semula tersusun rapi mulai semerawut kemana-mana T_T Maaf jika lamaaa, dimaklumi yaaa ahahaa~ Mmm-, mohon berkenan untuk memberikan reviewnyaa^^ Kritik dan saran diterima dengan baik selaku newbie~

 **Salam hangat,**

 _Panda Merah  
_


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh, dia? Tidak cantik tapi gaet sana gaet sini."

"Putus dengan Sai langsung ke Kiba. Hebat yah?"

"Tubuhnya bagus, pasti sudah tidur dengan banyak pria."

Sakura mencengkram tangan Ino yang hendak melancarkan balasan. Mulut-mulut yang tidak diajari sopan santun itu sudah jelas harus mendapatkan perhitungan, dan Sakura enggan membiarkan Ino terlibat dalam masalah lagi yang membuatnya kehilangan pamor meski hanya satu mili.

Koridor tampak bising dengan berbagai macam bisikan yang terdengar. Sialnya kelas mereka harus mendaki dua lantai tanpa ada alternatif.

Sakura menggeram.

Ingin rasanya dia melemparkan sesuatu yang dapat membuat satu orang di sana terluka, hingga semuanya dapat diam dan membiarkan dia serta Ino lewat tanpa adanya tatapan mengejek yang mereka lontarkan.

Ino menggertakan giginya kesal. Tidak cantik dari mana? Dia sudah dinobatkan menjadi primadona Konoha selama dua tahun berturut-turut, dan Ino yakin—tahun ini di kelas terakhirnya sebelum lulus—pasti Ino lagi yang akan dinobatkan di angkatan mereka. Sakura juga kalah saing dengannya, meski tidak terlalu jauh tetap saja Ino nomer satu.

Dasar pencibir tidak punya cermin—Ino mendengus.

Gadis manis berambut gulali itu melancarkan death glare, yang langsung membuat para gadis bermake-up setebal dosa diam. Jelas saja, sang ketua Karate yang disegani itu tentu dapat membuat mereka diam untuk selamanya bila sudah marah. Maka mereka lebih memilih tutup mulut dan pura-pura tidak melihat sang tersangka Yamanaka yang hanya memicingkan matanya tajam.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Scandal Princess Konoha original is mine**

 **Typo, OOC, Alternative Universal, Alur, EYD—bila ada kesamaan alur, murni karena ketidaksengajaan dan bukan karena plagiat!**

 **[Don't Like Don't Read!]**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Ino bermuram durja. Sedari tadi yang dilihat oleh Kiba adalah wajah cantik Ino yang ditekuk juga iris aqua gadis itu yang menyendu. Kiba menghela nafas. Iris cokelatnya bergulir ke depan, Iruka-sensei telah menjelaskan mengenai geografi bumi yang sama sekali tidak masuk ke dalam otaknya. Biasanya kalau sudah begini, Kiba akan menangkupkan dua tangannya di atas meja dan lebih memilih memejamkan mata untuk berlayar ke pulau mimpi.

Setelah acara ribut-ribut di depan mading, Neji sang ketua osis mau tidak mau mengadukan hal ini kepada kepala sekolah mengingat sudah termasuk kepada pencemaran nama baik, apalagi setelah Hinata yang merupakan sepupunya berkaca-kaca siap menangis setelah melihat foto Kiba yang merupakan sahabat sejak kecilnya di mading.

Kiba menahan diri agar tidak menggeram sekarang.

Setelah insiden pagi tadi, Kiba memutuskan untuk pindah kursi. Biarkan saja si blonde pirang itu duduk berdua dengan Sakura di pojok sana, Kiba akan lebih senang duduk berdua dengan Uchiha irit bicara di sudut lain yang berbeda dengan si Yamanaka daripada harus menahan bising desas-desus mulut berisik yang membuat tangannya enggan diam.

Kiba menghela nafas. Entah sudah yang berapa kali pagi ini. Padahal jam belum menunjukan pukul sembilan sekali 'pun.

Tidak bisa Kiba pungkiri begitu saja bibir sahabatnya itu begitu nikmat. Kiba ingin lagi. Sebagai seorang pria rasanya Kiba tidak bodoh untuk mengatakan bibir Ino adalah bibir yang membuatnya candu. Rasanya lembut, lunak, dan membuatnya terangsang apabila memainkannya lebih jauh.

Kiba masih merasakannya dan dia ingin lagi. Ingin dan tiada henti. Kiba tidak ingin egois namun sisi prianya menuntut lebih jauh. Sang Inuzuka mengerang lelah.

"Kalian pasangan bodoh."

Suara baritone yang datar itu terdengar lirih di telinga Kiba. Kepala cokelatnya menoleh ke samping. Uchiha bungsu itu tampak tengah menyeringai ke depan. Alis Kiba berkedut kesal, jelas sekali pemuda Uchiha itu sedang mengejeknya. Sialan dia!

Onyx jelaga itu tajam menatap pupil cokelat Kiba, membuat sang Inuzuka balas menajamkan pandangannya.

Sasuke melebarkan seringainya. "Jangan menatapku begitu." Dia mendengus. "Kalian pasangan paling bodoh setelah Sakura dan Naruto yang pernah kutemui."

"Oh, lalu kau merasa menjadi pasangan paling hebat karena berpacaran dengan Hinata, heh? Satu hal lagi, aku dan Ino tidak pacaran!" Kiba menahan dirinya agar tidak berteriak di depan wajah Sasuke mengingat pada jam ini dia tengah ada guru.

Sasuke terkekeh, pemuda tampan itu menyandarkan punggungnya ke kursi. Wajahnya tetap ke depan, memandang Iruka-sensei yang sedang menuliskan sesuatu di papan tulis. Uchiha bungsu itu menggelengkan kepalanya, seolah tengah mengasihani sosok Kiba di sampingnya, dan Kiba tidak suka itu.

"Kau pikir lari dari masalah dan meninggalkan kekasihmu yang sedang frustasi itu bisa disebut pasangan hebat?" Sasuke menaikan sudut bibirnya melihat Kiba tercenung. "Kau bisa saja menghindarinya, tapi bukan 'kah itu sama saja dengan meninggalkannya seorang diri? Aku memang bukan pasangan hebat, tapi setidaknya aku tidak pernah meninggalkannya pada masalah remeh seperti apa yang kau alami ini."

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Kiba menggertakan giginya kesal. Bukan masalah Uchiha bungsu yang ketika bel berbunyi langsung keluar kelas dengan menggandeng si Heiress Hyuuga entah kemana—tapi si barbie cantik yang langsung kabur bersama Sakura tanpa memperdulikannya yang mencoba memperbaiki sesuatunya lagi bersama si Yamanaka.

Kiba tahu semuanya berjalan sulit.

Kedua tangannya yang ada di atas meja mengepal. Sialan!

Pupil cokelatnya bergerak gelisah, mengira-ngira siapa yang telah berani melakukan hal ini. Jelas orangnya tidak akan mendapatkan pengampunan maaf. Harga dirinya jelas hancur. Dia menyebarkannya secara publik, belum lagi hal ini sudah tercium kadarnya pada kepala sekolah. Kiba tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak menjambak rambutnya sendiri.

Kelas kosong, dan hanya menyisakan dirinya seorang.

Kiba butuh ketenangan sendiri.

 **Srek**

Kepalanya terangkat, matanya mengerjap melihat gadis bersurai blonde panjang memasuki kelas dengan membawa dua roti dalam genggamannya. Dagunya terangkat, seolah tidak memberikan sedikitpun celah padanya untuk merasakan keraguan. Dada Kiba berdesir, jantungnya berdetak kencang.

Tungkai jenjang itu melangkahkan kakinya tanpa ragu. Dia berjalan mendekat pada Kiba. Bibir plum manisnya mengukir membentuk senyuman, aquarimane cerah itu terlihat berbinar seolah tidak ada masalah apapun sebelumnya.

"Makanlah! Pasti kau lupa membawa bekal." Yamanaka tunggal itu melemparkan satu rotinya ke arah Kiba dengan jarak yang cukup dekat.

Kiba menangkapnya tanpa ragu, senyumnya melebar melihat roti melon di genggamannya.

Si Yamanaka tertawa kecil, tubuh rampingnya duduk di kursi depan Kiba. Senyumnya masih merekah, apalagi ketika melihat Kiba membuka roti yang dilemparkannya.

"Kukira kau akan menghindariku, Yamanaka." Seringai Kiba terbentuk nakal membuat gadis yang dipanggil marganya itu tertawa.

"Untuk apa?" Ino mengangkat bahunya acuh. "Kukira kau akan bertanya apakah kita akan mengulanginya lagi atau tidak?"

Kiba terkesiap. "Apa?"

Ino menggelengkan kepalanya acuh, mulai menggigit roti di tangannya. Kedua aqua cerahnya memutar bosan. "Abaikan saja."

"Kukira kau akan mengekori Sakura."

"Aku tidak tahan. Cibir sana-sini. Keh, seperti yang belum pernah saja." Ino menggerutu, digigit lagi roti yang ada ditangannya. Kiba tertawa. "Bahkan mungkin ada di antara mereka yang sudah tidak perawan."

Kiba menggelengkan kepalanya, dia lebih memilih diam seraya menikmati roti gratis di tangannya. Perutnya lapar dan nona Yamanaka perhatian di depannya datang di saat-saat yang paling tepat. Kiba terkekeh pelan, membuat sang gadis cantik di depannya mengernyit heran.

"Kau sudah gila yah? Tertawa sendiri."

Kiba semakin terkekeh. Meskipun tengah dilanda masalah, nyatanya mulut perempuan ini tidak berubah dan Kiba suka. Ekspresi Ino semakin aneh menatap Kiba, namun sengaja Ino acuhkan dan lebih memilih menyelipkan helaian anak rambutnya ke belakang telinga.

"Bagaimana dengan Sai?" Kiba bertanya, mencoba memilih topik. Lagi pula Ino memang sama sekali belum menceritakan apapun pasal Sai kepadanya. Bahkan ketika tadi pagi Konoha Senior High School geger karena kertas-kertas sembarangan yang memuat fotonya dan Ino, Kiba tidak melihat Sai ataupun Karin di sekitar mereka.

Ino terdiam sebentar, terlihat berpikir-pikir.

"Semalam dia menghubungiku." Ino memulai diskusinya dengan santai. "Dia bilang bahwa Karin hanya pelampiasannya semata. Lalu dia mengajakku kembali."

Jantung Kiba berdetak kencang. Dadanya sakit. Sesak. Dan Kiba sempurna menutupinya dengan mendengus.

"Kau bodoh kalau memang menerimanya kembali."

"Kenapa?"

Ya.

Kenapa Kiba?

Memangnya kenapa bila Ino menerima Sai kembali untuk jadi kekasihnya? Sai jelas lebih baik dibandingmu. Dia ketua klub melukis, lukisannya sudah menjadi masterpiece dan terpajang di galeri. Orang tuanya adalah Shimura, salah satu donatur di sekolah ini. Kekayaannya melimpah, berbanding balik dengan Kiba yang berasal dari keluarga biasa-biasa saja—Kiba termenung.

"Halo… apakah Kiba masih di sini?"

Tangan putih halus itu melambai, Ino mengernyit ngeri. "Perlu kupanggilkan cenayang untuk mengusir roh jahatnya kurasa." Gadis Yamanaka itu bermonolog sendiri. Kemudian mendengus kesal.

 _Bletak_

"Oii, Inuzuka!"

"E-eh?"

Ino menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Dia berdecak. Ternyata tidak perlu cenayang, jitakan kerasnya di kepala cokelat pemuda itu sudah cukup untuk mengusir roh jahat yang ada di tubuh Kiba. Yamanaka tunggal tertawa. Apa tadi pikirannya? Roh jahat? Ino terkekeh. Cowok mesum seperti Kiba mana mungkin dimasuki roh seperti itu.

Kiba mendengus kesal sementara Ino masih tertawa.

Pipi gadis itu merona memerah, dengan bibir plum kemerahan yang menyunggingkan kesan ramah. Pancaran aquarimane indah memikatnya yang tidak dapat ditolak. Kiba menggigit bibir bawahnya. Jantungnya berdetak kencang, dadanya menghangat, dan perutnya terasa tergelitiki oleh ribuan kupu-kupu yang berterbangan. Sialan Ino!

"Kupikir kau dibawa oleh makhluk jahat entah berantah yang membawa lari rohmu dan—"

Kiba memalingkan muka. Wajahnya terasa panas. Kiba berdecak. Iris kecokelatannya dapat melihat binar ceria berkilau pada bola mata samudera di depannya. Brengsek rasanya bila Kiba berpikir bahwa dia tergoda dengan bibir plum mungil itu yang bergerak-gerak seolah minta jatah.

Kiba menggeram.

Peduli setan dengan skandal!

Tangan kecokelatan itu menarik paksa kepala Ino untuk mendekat padanya. Ditempelkannya bibir kasarnya pada bibir plum berwarna kemerahan yang sedari tadi seolah minta dicium.

Ino yang mendapat aksi tiba-tiba tersentak kaget di tempatnya. Iris aquanya membola. Ini kedua kalinya Kiba menciumnya secara ganas! Ino mengerang begitu merasakan lidah panas nan lunak milik sahabatnya membelai halus bibir bawahnya seolah minta balasan! Argh—Ino tidak mau kalah!

Kiba meraupnya seolah minta jatah dan Ino yang bukan pertama kali melakukannya menuntut balas akan aksi dadakan yang dilayangkan Kiba barusan. Kedua tangannya melingkar di leher kokoh milik sang sahabat. Mengalunginya dan sesekali menekannya agar panggutan kasar mereka tidak terlepas.

Kiba mengulum bibir bawah Ino, membuat si gadis harus menahan erangannya agar tidak merancau frustasi. Sialan! Sejak kapan Kiba jadi god kisser begini?! Belum lagi dengan jemari pemuda itu yang lihai bermain di sekitar lehernya dan sesekali mengelus tengkuknya halus.

Bulu roma Ino meremang.

Dia menggeram dalam hati. Bila tidak berada di lingkungan sekolah sudah pasti Kiba akan menemaninya di ranjang—ini pikiran absurd dan Ino tidak membantah bila sentuhan Kiba di area tengkuknya membuat dirinya terangsang. Brengsek si Inuzuka!

Kiba melepaskan panggutan saat dering alarm emeregency paru-parunya berbunyi. Dia menciptakan jarak. Matanya menggelap. Netranya dapat melihat sosok gadis manis di depannya yang tengah terengah dengan bibir yang mengkilat. Ino lagi-lagi berusaha menggoda rupanya.

Kiba menggeram. Pemuda itu menyadarkan diri bahwa saat ini dia masih berada di lingkungan sekolah.

Sasuke mungkin benar.

Tidak peduli masalah apapun, Kiba harusnya tidak meninggalkan Ino sendiri. Tidak dan tidak akan! Karena biar bagaimana 'pun, gadis yang duduk di depannya ini juga tampaknya tidak akan meninggalkannya. Kiba tersipu.

Ino Yamanaka, aishiteru.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **NB : Aaaaaa-, Selamat Tahun Baru~ Maaf diriku telat :v Sudah berapa lama kugantung fic ini? Hiks :") Maafkan daku, guys^^ Sebenernya gak kena feelnya sama sekali, serius. Tapi terlalu banyak fic yang harus dilanjut, makanya mau gak mau sebelum ada yang beta udah di publish duluan. Sorry yah^^**

 **Dalam chapter ini, difokuskan dengan Kiba yah. Untuk chapter depan baru difokuskan dengan pandangan Ino. Bergilir yaa beb muach{} Kiba dan Ino aku buat sedikit ooc, gomene *bungkuk***

 **Sekali lagi maaf karena updatenya telat.**

 **Thank's for review (Aku balas satu-satu yang review dari chap pertama yaa) maaf telat :**

 **Wanda Grenada;** Hidup KibaInoooo *diguyur* **RyuiMochi97;** Ini udah lanjut;) **de-chan;** Wkwk~ aku juga buat ini karena lama nemu fic KibaIno :"( Iyaaa~ uuu-, kamu berhasil membuatku semangat *peyuk{}* Iloveyouto :* **pinkkeu;** Ini udah lanjut;) **Fina;** Wkwk~ aku juga seneng kok kamu mau mampir di fic-ku *eh :v Ini udah lanjut yaa, maaf gak bisa sesuai dengan permintaanmu :v **ericajulyhonoka;** Masih lanjut yah;) **Blonde8;** Belum kok, masih lanjut~ silahkan^ Makasih yaa *bungkuk* **Guest;** Waiting aja yaa;) **Blonde8;** Udah panjang belum? Ini sengaja kupanjangi demi membayar utang telat :v **Anggi401;** Ini udah chap4 yah;) **de-chan;** UUU-, maaf atas keterlambatannya :"( Chap depan kita bikin lebih sosweet yah *kedip-kedip* KibaIno gak yaaa wkwk~ gak melenceng dari pairing yang dicantumkan kok;) **Fina;** MEREKA EMANG MANISSSSSS *KETJUP-KETJUP:* **xoxo;** Ini dilanjut kok hehee~ **hana109710 Yamanaka;** Ini udah dilanjut, thank's favnya yaa;) **ericajulyhonoka;** Ini baru permulaan;) **qt-monstah;** UUUU-, seneng deh feelnya dapet *peyukk{}* makasih udah fav :* **sarapratiwi;** Ini udah dilanjut yaa, semoga menikmati hidangannya *eh;) **Guest;** Err~ terlalu tinggi ya? Hmm-, aku kurang tau gomene *bungkuk-bungkuk* terima kasih untuk sarannya;) **nuruko03;** Udah dilanjut yaa;) Ini melar banget, bahkan lebih dari karet uuu :"( **sgrcaca;** Kalo mereka gak berantem namanya bukan KibaIno;) **RyuiMochi9;** Udah dilanjooooottt! **Xoxo;** Hmm-, siapayaa? Tebak coba tebak;) **nyll ruiichy;** Ini udah update ya;) **Matryoshka04;** Referensinya 'kan dari dirimu *eh :") Ini udah panjang kan? Silahkan nikmati hidanganmu beb{} maafkan diriku yang ngaret ini yah :"( **yamanaka tenten;** Udah dilanjut yaa;) **sarapratiwi;** Udah panjang belum? Aaa-, maaf diriku ngaret :"(

 **Terima kasih untuk yang sudah follow, fav, ataupun yang review! Kalian semangatku :***

 **[Mind to Review?]**

 _Salam hangat_

 _Panda Merah_


	5. Chapter 5

**Bruk**

"Ittai…"

Anak perempuan berambut pendek itu meringis menahan tangis seraya menekuk lututnya yang berdarah. Aquarimanenya berkaca-kaca. Dress biru muda yang dipakainya kotor terkena tanah, padahal dress ini hadiah dari pamannya yang baru saja pulang dari California dan baru sempat dipakai sekarang untuk jalan-jalan di taman. Anak itu menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dia jadi semakin ingin menangis.

"Jangan cengeng."

Ino mengangkat kepalanya. Anak laki-laki bersurai cokelat pendek itu menatapnya dengan tajam. Satu gigi taringnya yang sedikit menonjol keluar membuat Ino sempat merasa takut, namun melihat anak perempuan manis yang sebayanya yang tengah berlindung dibalik punggung anak laki-laki itu membuat Ino memberanikan diri menyunggingkan senyum, namun yang keluar malah ringisan menahan nyeri. Ah, payah.

"Kau jelek." Suaranya terdengar lagi, dan dahi Ino berkedut kesal.

"Urusai!"

"A-ano… kau bisa bangun?"

Anak perempuan berambut indigo cepak yang berdiri dibalik punggung Kiba perlahan melangkah ragu mendekat ke arah Ino. Wajahnya tampak malu-malu. Ada rona merah di pipinya yang bulat. Dialah sang Heiress Hyuuga. Hinata Hyuuga. Satu tangan halus nan lentiknya terlurur, berniat membantu Ino dengan ramah.

"Lututku sakit." Ino menggelengkan kepala. Wajahnya tertekuk, air mata sudah siap terjatuh di pelupuk matanya.

"Ini sudah sore." Kiba menatap ke langit, jingga sudah hampir terbenam. "Ayo pulang, Hinata."

"Kiba-kun…" Suara lembut sang Hyuuga terdengar bergetar. Ino mengangkat kepalanya, aquarimanenya dapat melihat pupil cokelat Kiba menatapnya dengan tajam bahkan telinganya dapat mendengar gigi pemuda itu yang bergemeletuk.

"Heh!" Suaranya yang nyaring membuat Ino terperajat kaget, namun sedetik kemudian Ino terbengong-bengong ketika Kiba berjongkok di depannya. "Ayo naik ke punggungku."

Wajah Ino merona, dan Hinata tertawa kecil.

Kiba adalah pemuda judes yang manis.

* * *

 **Masashi Kishimoto (c) Disclaimer Naruto**

 **Scandal Princess Konoha original is mine**

 **Typo, OOC, Alternative Universal, Alur, EYD [Bila ada kesamaan alur, murni karena ketidaksengajaan dan bukan karena plagiat!] budayakan menjadi pembaca baik yang tidak menjiplak karya lain tanpa ada izin dari pemilik :)**

 **[Don't Like Don't Read!**

* * *

Sekolah sudah sepi, ini sudah hampir menyingsing senja. Jingga sudah mewarnai birunya langit. Semuanya karena panggilan dari kepala sekolah mereka setelah pulang sekolah. Hanya ada Kiba dan Ino yang tersisa, meski mungkin masih ada beberapa orang lain yang ada di dalam gedung karena mengikuti ekstrakulikuler dan sialnya Kiba ataupun Ino tidak membawa kendaraan. Jadilah sekarang ini mereka pulang terpaksa dengan berjalan kaki ke rumah yang memang tidak terlalu jauh tapi tetap saja tergolong memiliki jarak yang lumayan.

Ino menghela nafas. Gadis berambut pirang panjang itu merapikan sejumput rambutnya ke belakang telinga.

"Hah…" si Yamanaka berdecak. "Aku gugup." Ino berucap lirih. Sepatunya menendang kerikil dengan perasaan jengkel sedangkan Kiba yang berjalan di sampingnya menoleh seraya menaikan satu alisnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Tsunade-sensei kurasa sudah menelpon orang tua kita. Well, aku tidak tahu akan menjelaskan apa pada Tou-san sore ini." Bibir Ino mengerucut. Kepala gadis itu tertunduk memandang sepatu berwarna biru trand terkini yang dipakainya.

Kepalanya memikirkan berbagai macam hal yang mungkin akan dilalui ketika ia pulang ke rumah. Ayahnya yang bertanya ini itu, agensi yang akan menelponnya terkait masalah ciuman, dan sang sekretaris yang mungkin mencercanya karena ada wartawan yang meminta klarifikasi. Pening dirasakan. Ino pusing jadinya.

"Bilang saja itu editan." Kiba menjawab acuh. Pemuda itu mengangkat dua bahunya tidak peduli seraya bersiul-siul.

Jalanan sepi dari pejalan kaki. Mungkin mereka lebih memilih menaiki kendaraan pribadi dan ikut-ikutan membuat macet jalanan, entahlah. Kiba tidak terlalu ambil pusing dengan itu.

Pupil cokelatnya melirik gadis yang berjalan pelan di sampingnya. Gadis Yamanaka itu masih saja menunduk. Kiba tahu ada banyak hal yang dipikirkan Ino sekarang ini. Mereka berteman bukan hanya setahun dua tahun, lebih daripada itu. Kiba berdecak. Dia cukup santai saja. Kakaknya pasti maklum, terlebih umurnya sudah menginjak delapan belas tahun.

Ino lagi-lagi menghembuskan nafas lelah. Dia berujar lirih. "Kau seperti yang tidak pernah mengenal Tou-san saja, Kiba."

"Ayahmu itu merepotkan, tahu." Kiba meladeninya dengan nada tinggi.

"Hei!" Ino menyeru kesal, gadis itu menatap Kiba tajam dengan death glarenya. Namun Kiba hanya menjulurkan lidah mengejek. "Lebih seram mana Ayahku atau Ayahnya Hinata-chan?"

"Jelas Ayahnya Hinata, lah! Neji saja sudah seram." Kiba merinding dan Ino tertawa keras dibuatnya.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Tadaima."

Ino berucap lirih hampir tidak terdengar seraya melepas sepatu dan menaruhnya ke rak. Wajahnya terlihat lelah. Berjalan kaki dari sekolah ke rumahnya bukanlah jarak yang dekat. Mau menaiki bus namun rasanya lebih seru berjalan di tengah hiruk pikuk Konoha yang dan lampu-lampu kedai pinggir jalan bersama Kiba.

Ah, sudahlah. Kakinya pegal sekarang dan Ino ingin langsung beristirahat.

"Okaeri Ino-chan."

Suara cempreng yang familiar itu membuat Ino refleks mengangkat kepalanya. Keningnya berkerut dan tatapan heran langsung di arahkan pada sosok pria tinggi berambut pirang berkuncir yang tengah memakai celemek bunga-bunga berwarna biru. Sekilas akan terlihat bahwa orang di depannya adalah seorang wanita manis dengan mata indah berwarna safir yang memikat, ah harusnya begitu. Sayangnya dia laki-laki tulen, bung. Senyum pria itu kelewat lebar dan Ino merinding melihatnya.

Yamanaka porselen itu menegapkan tubuhnya kembali, dia berkacak pinggang.

"Deidara-nii?" Ino memanggil kakak sepupunya dengan nada suara yang tidak bisa dibilang pelan. "Sedang apa nii-san di sini?"

Deidara mendengus. "Memangnya aku tidak boleh mengunjungi sepupuku?" Dia mencibir seraya menatap Ino tajam, sedangkan adik sepupunya itu hanya menghela nafas dan memutar bola mata malas. Deidara tanpa sungkan melompat ke hadapan gadis itu dan merangkul bahunya, membuat Ino tersentak kaget. "Kau tahu, aku terkejut mendengar kabar itu. Padahal kukira kau tidak akan terang-terangan."

Ino berdecak, kemudian mencoba melepaskan rangkulan si pirang menyebalkan di sampingnya. Serius, jika Deidara berkunjung ke rumahnya Ino malah merasa sensi mendadak. Pemuda itu kelewat sok akrab dan Ino masih benci ketika Deidara tanpa sungkan mencoret-coret dinding kamar ungu kesukaannya dengan tulisan-tulisan yang menyebalkan dua belas tahun lalu.

Astaga, Ino ternyata masih menyimpan dendamnya.

"Maksud nii-san apa?" Ino bertanya tidak mengerti. Gadis itu buru-buru melangkah cepat menuju tangga yang akan menghubungkan ke kamarnya di lantai dua—meninggalkan Deidara yang tengah terkekeh di belakangnya.

"Tadi ada yang—"

"Ehem."

Deheman itu membuat Ino yang baru saja menaiki dua anak tangga harus terhenti seketika. Bola mata aquanya membola dan wajahnya memucat. Telapak tangannya terasa dingin mendadak.

Sialan! Gugupnya kambuh mendadak.

"Kurasa biar Inoichi-ji saja yang menjelaskannya. Aku hanya sebagai penonton." Deidara berucap dengan nada yang kelewat santai seraya melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Ino memberikan tatapan tajam yang malah membuat kakak sepupunya itu terkekeh kecil. Sudah dibilang, demi apapun Ino tidak suka jika Deidara mengunjunginya. Anak dari bibinya itu kelewat menyebalkan dan suka sekali membuat tensi darah Ino naik secara mendadak. Lihat 'kan, belum ada lima belas menit Ino bertemu dengan Deidara, pemuda itu sudah membuat kepala Ino pusing.

Tunggal Yamanaka menghela nafas, kemudian menoleh pada sang ayah yang kini tengah melangkah mendekat ke arahnya.

"Hime." Suaranya yang tenang malah terdengar seperti dengungan para lebah. Sialan! Ino benar-benar pusing sekarang ini.

"Ha'i?"

"Ada yang ingin kau sampaikan tentang berita hari ini, Hime?" Inoichi yang hanya berjarak kurang dari tiga meter dari putrinya itu bersidekap. Aquarimanenya menatap tajam sosok Ino yang kini terlihat letih.

Ino menggeram dalam hati.

Apa yang sebenarnya sudah dilaporkan Tsunade-sensei pada Ayahnya? Kalau sampai nenek kepala sekolah itu bilang hal yang tidak-tidak, Ino tidak akan tinggal diam.

"Oh, berita itu." Ino mencoba menjawab santai. Dia mengangkat bahunya acuh, kemudian melirik Deidara yang hanya memberikan cengiran tanpa dosa. Oh, tidak tidak. Itu bukan tatapan memusuhi, sedikit banyaknya Ino berharap si kuning Deidara peka dengan tatapannya meminta bantuan. Lidah Ino tidak selicin lidah Deidara, seriusan! "Aku tidak tahu. Editan, maybe."

"Dengan Kiba?"

"Anak muda sekarang wajar kok seperti itu." Deidara menimpali. Kakinya kemudian melangkah cepat ke arah Ino dan kembali merangkulnya. Pemuda itu mengedip genit, membuat Ino kembali melemparkan tatapan tajam.

Bantuan macam apa itu?!—Ino tersunggut.

"Diam kau, Deidara!" Inoichi menyentak keras, namun Deidara hanya tertawa sedangkan Ino hanya meringis mendengarnya. Seumur-umur dia saja yang putrinya belum pernah dibentak seperti itu.

Sudah dibilang bukan? Deidara adalah spesies paling menyebalkan yang dikenal Ino. Melihat wajahnya saja sudah membuat naik pitam.

"Aku memang melakukannya, kurasa." Ino berdehem, membuat Inoichi melotot mendengarnya. Ino buru-buru menambahkan sebelum Ayahnya membuka mulut. "Tapi cuma sekali! Serius cuma sekali dengan Kiba!"

"Jangan terlalu formal, Ji-san. Kau ini terlalu kaku." Deidara berucap santai seraya melepaskan rangkulannya, Ino tersenyum lega seraya menatap jijik tangan Deidara yang kini mengibas di udara. Tatapan tajam Inoichi yang merupakan ayahnya semakin menajam. Di sampingnya Deidara masih tampak tenang saja seolah tidak peduli dengan kelangsungan hidup Ino setelahnya.

"Kemarin juga sebenarnya tidak sengaja. Aku dan Kiba tidak benar-benar berniat melakukan hal itu." Ino berucap lirih, kepalanya menunduk. Sejujurnya dia merasa malu. Ino tahu Ayahnya kecewa. Dia sudah tidak terlihat polos lagi sekarang—Ino berpikir sedih. "Tapi memang kemarin ada yang memotretnya."

"Sudahlah, Ino-chan. Kembali ke kamarmu saja. Inoichi-ji memang kadang-kadang suka begini."

Ucapan Deidara dibalas dengan anggukan semangat Ino. Sebelum Ayahnya melancarkan protesan, Ino sudah lebih dulu melesat ke kamarnya meninggalkan Deidara yang diteriaki kasar oleh Inoichi.

Ino terkikik.

Meski sebal dengan tingkah Deidara, sejujurnya pemuda itu memang bisa diandalkan.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Ino cukup keras menutup pintu kamarnya sehingga membuat suara yang tidak bisa dibilang pelan. Gadis itu buru-buru mengunci pintu, Deidara sering masuk ke kamarnya sembarangan. Dia tidak mau berakhir dengan kamar ungu kesukaannya yang kembali dicoret-coret. Meski sudah dewasa, tidak mejamin bahwa sikap pemuda itu akan sama dewasanya bukan?

Ino melangkahkan kakinya menuju ranjang.

Matanya mengamati sekitar.

Ada banyak figura foto yang dipajang. Khususnya kebersamaannya dengan Kiba. Ino menghela nafas panjang. Kepalanya menoleh ke arah nakas. Ada foto mereka berdua juga. Gadis itu tersenyum sendu. Diraihnya figura kecil itu. Helaan nafas menguar dengan lelah. Serius, kali ini Ino benar-benar lelah. Itu foto ketika perayaan Hanabi tahun lalu. Di foto itu Kiba terlihat sangat tampan dengan memakai yukata berwarna merah maroon, Ino juga memakai yukata berwarna sama dengan motif bunga lotus. Memang seperti pasangan couple, padahal aslinya tidak. Hanya Ino ingin sama dengan yukata yang dikenakan Kiba malam itu, jadi dengan mengesampingkan egonya, dia bertanya malu-malu pada Hana-nee yang merupakan kakak Kiba.

Tubuhnya berbaring dengan figura yang berada di sampingnya.

Kiba Inuzuka.

Dulu dia begitu menyebalkan. Ino mendengus. Bocah kecil yang selalu memandangnya sinis dan bocah yang dulu selalu melindungi Hinata dari apapun. Ya, dari apapun. Termasuk dari Ino yang dulu mendekati mereka dengan maksud mengajak berteman—Ino menerawang jauh, pikirannya memudar. Ingatan demi ingatan berserakan menjadi kepingan memori yang tidak terhapus.

Ketika umurnya menginjak ke sepuluh, Ino dihadapkan dengan sikap Kiba yang begitu dingin setelah kepergian Hinata ke London. Bocah perempuan cilik manis yang rupanya sahabat pertama Kiba itu memutuskan mengikuti jejak kedua orang tuanya yang pindah—dan Ino tahu bahwa ini begitu berat untuk Kiba.

Lambat laun akhirnya Ino diterima sebagai satu-satunya sahabat yang mendampingi pemuda itu dikala susah maupun senang. Sikapnya easy going, ramah, meski ucapannya terkadang sinis, bagi Ino dia lebih baik daripada pemuda manapun. Bahkan dia bersedia memberikan punggungnya untuk badan Ino yang tidak bisa dibilang ringan ketika dulu dia terjatuh—Ino tertawa kecil mengingatnya.

Inuzuka Kiba.

Ada banyak hal yang Ino simpan sendiri.

Juga dengan perasaannya. Tidak boleh ada yang tahu. Tidak Sakura, tidak Kiba, tidak juga orang lain. Ino membiarkan hanya dirinya yang tahu.

Saat Ino pikir Kiba hanya miliknya seorang, saat itulah kenyataan menimpanya telak. Hyuuga Hinata kembali ketika mereka menginjak kelas satu SMA. Perhatian Kiba kembali teralih padanya, dan melupakan Ino seutuhnya. Lupa bahwa Ino yang selama ini ada untuknya ketika Hinata pergi begitu saja. Atensi Ino meredup di mata Kiba, dan hanya Hinata yang berpedar.

Ino sudah siap melangkah mundur, namun kenyataan lain membuatnya bersemangat. Hinata sudah bertunangan dengan idola sekolah mereka—Uchiha Sasuke—ketika di London. Itu membuat Ino semangat meraih sang sahabat kembali.

Sahabat yah? Hanya sahabat?

Ino tersenyum miris. Setitik air mata mengalir dari bola matanya.

Iya. Apalagi memang yang harusnya Ino harapkan? Mereka memang hanya sekedar sahabat semata.

* * *

 **HALOOOOOOO~ Maaf untuk keterlambatan fic ini, gomene *ojigi* aku gak tau ini udah cukup panjang atau belum tapi aku harap ini cukup meski banyak kekurangan di sana-sini yang kurang perbaikan. Well, di sini udah menjelaskan gimana perasaan Ino ke Kiba yah meskipun secara singkat. Alurnya lambat, jadi mungkin beberapa chap masih di situ-situ saja. Aku termasuk pengagum Inocent nih :v wkwk~ ada yang minta bikin KibaIno lagi yah? wkwk~ nanti dulu aja yah, selesain ini dulu baru nanti buat lagi hehe^^**

 **Untuk fav, follow, dan review juga makasih^ aku seneng banget waktu tau fic ini masih ada peminatnya meski aku tinggal cukup lama. Apalah dayaku yang nunggu wifi gratis kalo mau update? hiks :"(**

 **POJOK BALASAN REVIEW;**

 **xoxo;** Ini udah dilanjutya, hehe. Silahkan dibaca{} **Kimparkemiko;** Belum kok belum, unch^ Ini udah update yaaa ;v chap depan semoga aja lebih cepet ya? Soalnya emang ini udah full diketik dan tinggal update aja. Cuma ya gitu, kendalanya akses internet ;v semoga aja chap ini kamu suka yaa^^ btw aku sempet salfok baca yang PaMer :v **Lin Xiao Lin;** ini udah dilanjut yaa, semoga seneng^^

 **Oke, semoga senang dengan kehadiran chap ini. Aku tunggu reviewnya^ Review kalian semangatkuuuu{}**

 _ **Salam hangat,**_

 _ **Panda Merah**_


End file.
